The Troubles of Life
by Crazypoptartdude
Summary: She has a bad life. A very bad. Very long life. It sucks. But there is hope. Hope of ending all the pain. Ending all the loneliness. Ending the continuous circle that is her life. And it starts and ends, with Darren.
1. Chapter 1

The Troubles of Life

My hand is shaking, though not enough for them to fall out of my hand. I am pleading inside my head, why does this have to happen every time. On the exact same day, every five years, the same thing happens. I die. On my twenty-first birthday I end up dying, in a different way every time. Last time it was in a bank robbery, the time before that was a plane crash, I wasn't even in the plane. This time I am going to overdose, like a typical depressed, orphaned young adult. I never make it pass twenty-one, never once in my long life that never ends. Although, sometimes I feel it could end with the right person. This weird thing happens every time I get near a boy named Darren. I feel complete, like the part of me that is never able to come out, is set free. Too bad that I couldn't find Darren this time, right now it is just me and these pills that I am swallowing.

 _I am running for my life, running away from the men that swore to protect me and every other female in the town. I lost my shoes awhile back, too flimsy for running in the rough terrain of the woods. I pushed a branch that was hanging low out of my way and as I let it go it came back and hit me in the back, adding another scratch to the many I already had. Giving a short cry, I pushed myself harder, trying to save myself. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew that I would not make it, that the men chasing me would catch up. They finally did, after I tripped over a log that I could not see in the dark woods._

 _"We got her boys!" Was the first thing I heard as a man roughly pulled me up from the ground by my hair. Cheering followed the scruffy man's exclamation, and the cheers escaladed as another man slapped me._

 _"Please! Please stop! I-I'm innocent! I beg of you not to do this!" I pleaded to the men as they harshly threw me around and hurled filthy insults at me._

 _"Shut it, you witch! Quick boys, gag her before she can put us under her spell!" A cloth that smelled like manure was stuffed into my mouth, as the apparent leader of the men tied my hands behind my back with coarse rope._

 _Crying, I hopelessly kicked and screamed at the men holding me captive for something that I did not commit. The men kept taunting and shoving me as they marched me to our village, where countless other people were awaiting my arrival. Making our way back through the daunting forest, I tried to relieve the pain that radiated from my feet. Running away from the men for hours did its toll on my body; my feet cut to the bone, arms and legs covered in multiple cuts and bruises, blood rushing onto my face from a wound that I received after falling on a rock._

 _"Well lookie here! The witch finally gave up! Ha! Can't believe it took so long to get her, she is just a weakling!" Bursting into laughter, the man who said those cruel words grabbed me by one of my bound arms and shook me like a rag doll._

 _As the men continued laughing, I found resolve that I did not know I still had. Picking myself up, I straightened my back and held my head high, ignoring the men to the best of my ability. Though my resolve soon crumbled as we marched back into the village, and was met with the screams of approval from the village-folk. Faltering, my legs crumbled beneath me as multiple men grabbed my roughly and dragged me to the prepared stake._

 _I started my pleading again, giving up on being strong, I just wanted to live, "Oh please! Please you cannot do this! You cannot do this to me! Please! Someone help me please!" Screeching by the end, I started to violently turn my head around in the hope that I could escape._

 _"Burn, you vile creature! Burn to death! You do not deserve to be on this Earth!" Giving out a sob, at those words plus the screams of agreement, I was lifted onto the pile of wood and tied to the stake. As the men stepped away, a woman came forth with a burning torch. The crowd got even louder, chanting, "Burn her! Burn her! Burn her!" and the women consented. She handed the torch to the leader of the men who captured me, and he threw the torch towards me. Crying and begging for help I could do nothing as the flames slowly devoured me._

I slowly opened my eyes as the evil clutches of my nightmare released me back into reality. Blinking my eyes rapidly, I quickly sat up to get the snow out of my eyes. Looking around, I gazed in wonder at the snow that slowly fell onto the trees surrounding me. The place I woke up in reminded me of a fairytale; ground covered in white snow, the trees encased in glittery ice, gentle snowflakes falling from above. Giving my head a shake, I began to get up, shivering from the cold as I was only wearing the slightly too-big clothes from before. Peering at my new body, I studied the pale skin that was covered in freckles, the seemingly, untamable red hair, and at the slightly undeveloped frame that I now donned.

"Well the red hair is new." I muttered to myself, making my way down the mountain towards where, hopefully, civilization was.

Stumbling over rocks and roots it took me over an hour to, finally, get to the bottom of the mountain. Crashing past some low hanging branches that hung in my way, I ran onto a paved road. Stopping in the middle, my breath heaving, I looked both ways in hopes to see a car. Realizing that none were coming, I slowly started limping right, trying to find civilization before the sun went down. I made my way down the road, careful not to slip on the ice, until a small sign was visible. The sign read, Point Hope, Population 695, feeling reinvigorated I started limping faster down the road. I heard the rumbles of trucks before I saw the small town. I also smelt the town before I saw it, the town smelt of the sea, which was the optimistic view on it.

"Well, Point Hope, you can now proudly say that you have 696 people," Smiling sardonically to myself, I walked into the town, down the main road. Instantly, the people who were still outside quieted until all I could hear were my uneven gait. I ignored them, which was an easy feat with how much I have had practice, and pushed myself into the only restaurant in this tiny town. The smiling woman, behind the counter, instantly looked up at the sound of the bell ringing, and her smile soon disappeared.

"Who might you be, hmm?" The aging woman asked, with a suspicious look aimed towards me, as she moved out from behind the counter. I studied her work outfit, a to-the-knees yellow dress with an apron, before replying, "I-I, I'm lost…"

Making my voice quiver and lowering my head, I made sure that my eyes were watering enough for her to notice. Shuffling my feet, I made a show of pathetically wiping my nose on the too big sweater I wore. The women's brown eyes softened minutely as she walked closer, "Well, honey, how did you get lost?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I shuffled my feet again, "W-We were on v-vacation and…" Tears streamed down my face in earnest, "I-I just want to go home!" This time I started sobbing hysterically. The woman, Susan-as it says on her nametag, began to try and comfort me, "Oh, honey, it is okay. We will find your family and get you back to them."

Letting up my sobbing, I looked hopefully at her, "…you promise?" Widening my big eyes, I gripped her dress tighter. She smiled at me in pity and replied, "Of course we will, but now why don't we get you some clothes and something to eat, huh?" Nodding my head, I slowly followed her and sat into the chair she gestured to. Finally getting a chance to look around, I observed that the old wooden tables were all empty. Also I noticed that everyone who was previously on the road was now huddled near the diner. Snapping my head up, I watched as Susan placed a plate full of hot food in front of me, "Thank you, Miss," I said in a meek voice before attacking my food with vigor.

"It's no problem, honey; let me go quick upstairs to get you some fresh clothes. Then you can take a shower after you eat, okay?" I nodded again before I continued to eat. After I finished, and Susan got me clothes, I followed her upstairs to a small bathroom. Smiling to her in thanks, I closed the door and immediately looked into the mirror. The hair, which I already deduced as red, did not surprise me, but the vibrant green eyes did. As well as the freckles covering my face, and my small stature. Turning my head side to side I observed my small, button nose along with my full pouty lips. Overall, I think this is one of the best bodies I have ever had.

"Well at least I'm not ugly, that would make it terribly hard to get Darren." Stripping down I took a shower, taking extra time to wash my hair. After getting out I dressed myself in the clothes that Susan gave me, a pair of jeans plus a black t-shirt. Drying my hair with the towel I walked back down the stairs in search of Susan. Arriving downstairs, I paused in my actions as I heard voices that happened to be discussing me. Going back to drying my hair, I acted oblivious as I walked into the diner.

"Susan, I can no-" I cut myself off as I stared in surprise at all the people, who in turn cut themselves off as they stared at me. Shuffling my feet, I ducked my head, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt…"

"Non-sense! They were just curious as to why you are here." Susan gave me a big, warm smile as I nodded in understanding, "Hello, I guess you guys want my name?" I was answered in nods, along with one enthusiastic "Yes!" giving them a small smile I introduced myself, "My name is Clary."

"Well, Clary, what are you doing here? Hmm?" A big, burly man with a dark beard asked. Glancing to him, then Susan, then back to him, I tentatively answered, "I-I'm not sure…I woke up quite a ways up the mountain and then made my way down here…" Giving me a fierce glare the man forged on, "And why were you on the mountain?"

"I don't know," I replied, "The last thing I remembered was that I was on vacation with my family! Okay! Is that okay with you? Hmm? Or do you need to know what I was doing on vacation? Or how 'bout how I got to my vacation? Or-or-"

"I understand, alright! Just shut up!" The man finally cracked, and decided to keep quiet himself. Clasping my hands tightly together, I looked down at the floor and studied the cracks. Susan walked to me and put her arm around my shoulders, "Okay everyone, let's stop all the questions and let her sleep. Victoria will be staying until we can find her parents." With that Susan led me back upstairs, grabbing my towel on the way, and showed me where I could sleep, "It is okay, honey, you have a place to stay for as long as you need."

 **Eighteen months later**

"Clary! Clary!" Quickly bounding down the stairs, I ran into the diner, "What's up Sue?"

"Clary! You can't guess what!" Susan squealed to me, bouncing up and down, "Hmmm, let me guess, there is a new family in town?" Giving her a smirk, I turned away wipe off the spilled coffee on the counter, "Yup! Now we are up to 699!" Turning around to look at her, I gave her a curious stare, "699? They have a kid? These people are actually young enough to still have a kid?" Susan gave me a mock glare and continued, "They have a son, your age, named Darren-"

I froze, completely froze. I couldn't breathe, couldn't blink, I was in shock, "D-Darren…" Sue gave me a weird look, "Yes, Darren, isn't that an interesting name?" She continued blabbing on as I stood in shock, Darren was here. After however many lifetimes, Darren came to me, I didn't have to find him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath I calmed myself down, "Hey Sue, where do these new people live?" Sue broke out of her rambling, "Well, I think they live right off the main road, right by the school."

"Is he going to school, then?" Trying to keep the hope out of my voice and stay casual. Susan, again, looked at me funnily, "Well I think he is starting Monday." Turning around slowly, I smiled to myself and went to serve some costumers, "Well I hope he fits in nicely!" Going on about my day, I started planning what to do about Darren.

Waking up the next morning, Monday, I dressed my best, which consisted of dark jeans and a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt. Leaving my hair wild and untamed I slid on my combat boots, grabbed my backpack and walked the short distance to school. Smiling to myself, I practically skipped my way to the high school, incredibly happy for myself. Walking into school, which was a single-story, red-bricked building, I procrastinated getting to homeroom in hopes of seeing Darren. As the day went by, I was devastated to learn that I had no classes with him, not even lunch (which we have two of, I have no idea why though.)

Making my way slowly back to the diner, which has become my permanent home here in Point Hope. Dragging myself upstairs, I half-heartily replied to Sue's, and everyone else's, "Hello's" Trudging my way upstairs, I dumped my bag on the floor and tied my apron around my waist. Heading back to the diner, I went through my routine of taking orders and delivering food. My routine was ruined though, as I took the order of a person I did not recognize, "Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! You must be the new family, my name is Clary." I introduced myself as I studied the middle aged parents. They both had brown hair, but the women had light hazel eyes as the man had dark green eyes. I finally turned my eyes to him as the man spoke up, "Hello, my name is Jim Carroway, this is my wife Laura and our son Darren." Darren had dark brown hair, not unlike his parents, and bright green eyes. He had a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones, along with a straight nose and defined chin.

Smiling to him, warmth filled me as he smiled back, "Hey," I shyly said to him as he replied, "Hello, I don't believe I saw you in school today," Ducking my head, I tucked a strand of my curly hair behind my ear, "No, I don't have any classes as you…" Darren smiled again at me, "Shame." Looking away for a second, I cleared my throat quietly, "May I take your order, then?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Grinning at me, the women said her order and the two men followed her, "Your food will be out shortly." I said. Walking away, I gave the orders to Sue and went back to taking orders. Finally, I got to Steve, who had been flagging me down for ten minutes, "Yes Steve?" I asked with slight attitude, his beard twitched as he smiled, "Yes I just wanted to know what was going on over there?" I gave him an innocent look, "What over where?" He gave me a glare and sneered, "You know what I mean!" Raising an eyebrow, I replied, "I do not, and since you are not ordering, goodbye!"

Sauntering away, I picked up the Carroway's order and made my way towards them. I deftly sidestepped a juice spill and jumped out of the way of a chair as it was pushed out. Smiling to Darren, I distributed their food and made my way back, but I was stopped by a hand. Freezing at the sudden touch, I slowly turned around, "Is there something wrong?" I asked, staring into the deep green eyes of my soon-to-be savior, "No, I was just wondering if you are free later tonight?" Licking my lips, I replied, "I can be if you want me to be." Giving me a blinding smile, he said, "Good! I will be back at eight!" Nodding to him, I walked off with a silly smile, maybe my curse has finally tired of me.


	2. Note

**Hello everyone! I had such sudden inspiration for this and since I am dry for my other story I felt bad and posted. I stopped it here but for anyone who really likes it I can try to continue to update! Please message and review!**


End file.
